


A hard lesson

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tears, Vibrators, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Dominic has failed an important test. Lucas has to punish him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A hard lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 19: sex toys/begging! I love putting them together :D
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: confuses children

"Hello, everyone," Lucas greeted their viewers. "Today we're going to have a special show for you."

He moved away from the frame to let them see Dominic tied to the bed with his arms and legs spread open. The boy waved a hand.

"You see, my son has been so busy jerking off that he failed an important test. As you can understand I have to punish him."

The chat immediately filled with comments about how naughty the boy had been and approval for his father's decision to punish him.

"I have prohibited him from jerking off all week as part of his punishment, and today I'm going to teach him to never neglect his studies. You should really enjoy it," Lucas ended with a smirk.

He walked up to the bed with a closed box, which he opened to pull out his 'punishing tools'; he lined up on the nightstand a series of sex toys which were clearly visible for their viewers. A few pings could already be heard.

Lucas lubed up a simple butt plug, then he easily pushed it inside his son’s ass; he had prepared him before the show exactly for that.

Dominic moaned, his dick twitching already. He couldn’t wait to know what his daddy had in mind!

The man took a rectangular paddle and gently rubbed it against his son’s ass, then he spanked him when he least expected it.

More pings came from the laptop as the boy yelped in pain. He was hit again and again, his ass burning while the plug inside him sent him shivers of pleasure every time he clenched around it.

Lucas smirked as he saw Dom grow hard; he stopped only when his son’s ass was bright red, then he caressed it to hear him moan in both pain and pleasure. He grabbed the plug’s base and pulled it slightly out, letting it go to watch it be sucked back inside.

Dominic was more sensitive than usual in that moment, which only made him moan louder when his father pulled the plug almost out and let it sink in again and again. It was frustrating him more than he could have imagined, so he ended up whining.

“Daddy!” he pleaded.

“No complaints, it’s all your own fault for failing that test.”

The boy kept on whining, struggling against his restraints. He was rock hard, he needed more than that!

After a few more times Lucas pulled the plug completely out with a wet noise, which prompted some pings. His son’s ass was a sight for sore eyes, its bright colour making his gaping hole stand out. He didn’t leave it empty for long, though, retrieving a vibrator with a curved and rounded tip that was designed specifically to stimulate the prostate.

Dominic grimaced at the strange sensation of the bulbous smooth tip sliding inside him, but as soon as it was turned on he moaned obscenely.

The man moved it carefully inside him, looking for the spot that would make him go mad. It wasn’t easy to miss since his son gasped and arched his back before almost shouting in pleasure.

“Ah, found it.” He smirked.

He insisted on that spot, watching carefully Dom's reactions.

The boy was soon leaking pre-cum, his body shaking in pleasure, his voice so loud it covered the laptop's pings. His father was driving him crazy! He was so close, but he couldn't come like that, he needed more!

Lucas moved the vibrator to another spot to make sure his son wouldn't come just yet, retrieving the last sex toy he had bought: an adjustable cock-ring that he promptly tightened around Dominic's base.

The boy whined at that uncomfortable sensation, feeling his frustration grow more and more.

His father moved the vibrator back to his sweet spot, and he even started jerking him off.

Dom shouted as his whole body shook, his hips thrusting towards the man's hand and the vibrator, trying to take enough pleasure to just get his so much needed orgasm. After a bit he started to cry, sobs mixing with moans as hot tears fell down his face.

"Daddy!" he pleaded.

"This is your punishment for failing that test," Lucas reminded him.

"I'm sorryyyy!" the boy cried. "I'll study more!"

The man kept going for a while, until Dom wasn't moaning anymore, just sobbing. At that point he removed his cock-ring and let him come.

The boy shouted and arched his back as his orgasm was stronger than ever, wetting his own belly and his father's hand.

Lucas took advantage of his afterglow to untie him and pull him into a hug, caressing his hair.

Dominic was still sniffling, facing the camera.

"Now, promise everyone that you won't fail any more tests because you neglected your studies," Lucas ordered him in a sweet tone.

"I-I promise I'll study more and won't fail again."

"Good boy."


End file.
